1. Field of Invention
The present relates to an ice maker of a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a fastening structure for an ice maker of a refrigerator, which is used for mounting the ice maker to the interior of a freezing chamber of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ice maker is generally installed in a freezing chamber of a refrigerator so that ice can be made and used. A configuration and mounting structure of an ice maker are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in the figures, the ice maker 1 is provided with an ice-making container 3. The ice-making container 3 is filled with water which in turn is made into ice with a predetermined shape. The ice-making container 3 is formed of a material with good thermal conductivity, e.g., aluminum.
A driving unit 5 is provided at a portion corresponding to an end of the ice-making container 3. The driving unit 5 includes a variety of parts used for operations of the ice maker 1. The ice-making container 3 is provided with an ice-releasing lever 7 that is rotated by a driving source included in the driving unit 5 and discharges ice made in the ice-making container 3. Elongated strippers 9 are provided along a lateral side of the ice-making container 3. The strippers 9 function to prevent ice discharged from the ice-making container 3 by the ice-releasing lever 7 from coming back into the ice-making container 3. The ice-releasing lever 7 and strippers 9 are constructed such that they do not interfere with each other. Reference numeral 11 designates an ice-detecting lever that detects the amount of ice contained in an ice storage container, not shown, provided below the ice-making container 3.
Mounting brackets 13 are provided at predetermined upper portions of the other lateral side of the ice-making container 3. The mounting brackets 13 are used for mounting the ice maker 1 to a wall surface of a freezing chamber F. The mounting brackets 13 are formed integrally with the lateral side of the ice-making container 3 and are provided with fastening holes 13h used for fastening by means of screws 17. Fixing brackets 13xe2x80x2 are provided at lower portions of the lateral side of the ice-making container 3 where the mounting brackets 13 are formed. The fixing brackets 13xe2x80x2 are also formed with fastening holes 13h used for fastening by means of the screws 17.
Screw fasteners 15 for ensuring firm screwing of the screws 17 are provided in the wall surface of the freezing chamber F to which the ice maker 1 is mounted. The screw fasteners 15 are generally disposed in a thermal isolation layer within the wall surface for defining the freezing chamber F.
Mounting of the ice maker 1 to the wall surface of the freezing chamber F according to the prior art constructed as above will be described. After the mounting brackets 13 and the fixing brackets 13xe2x80x2 of the ice maker 1 are placed at positions corresponding to the screw fasteners 15, the screws 17 penetrate the mounting and fixing brackets 13 and 13xe2x80x2 and then are screwed into the screw fasteners 15. When the screws 17 are screwed in such a way, the ice maker 1 is completely mounted.
However, there is the following problems in the aforementioned prior art.
Since the interior of the freezing chamber F is generally a relatively small space, a worker should hold the ice maker 1 with one hand and simultaneously handle tools, screws and the like with the other hand. Therefore, there are problems in that it is inconvenient to perform the fastening work for the ice maker 1 and workability is deteriorated.
Further, when the plurality of mounting and fixing brackets 13 and 13xe2x80x2 are fastened to the wall surface of the freezing chamber F by using the screws 17, there may be problems in that if any one of the screws 17 is excessively screwed, the installed state of the ice maker 1 is distorted and the brackets 13 and 13xe2x80x2 are even broken in a more severe case.
The present invention is, accordingly, contemplated to solve the aforementioned problems in the prior art. An object of the present invention is to allow an ice maker of a refrigerator to be more easily mounted to the refrigerator.
Another object of the present invention is to allow the ice maker to be relatively accurately installed.
According to the present invention for achieving the objects, there is provided a structure for fastening an ice maker, which makes ice in an ice-making container of the ice maker, to a wall surface of a freezing chamber of a refrigerator, comprising mounting brackets each of which is formed at one side of the ice maker and includes an insertion section with a predetermined width formed to penetrate therethrough and an catching section with a width relatively smaller than that of the insertion section formed to penetrate therethrough; and hangers each of which includes a large diameter portion with a diameter corresponding to the width of the insertion section and a small diameter portion with a diameter corresponding to the width of the catching section. The small diameter portion is mounted on the wall surface of the freezing chamber. The large diameter portions pass through the insertion sections of the mounting brackets and the small diameter portions are seated in the catching sections, whereby the mounting brackets are hung on the hangers.
The mounting brackets may be formed at relatively upper portions of the ice maker.
The insertion sections of the mounting brackets may be open at portions thereof opposite to the catching sections.
The structure may further comprise fixing brackets for fastening the ice maker to the wall surface of the freezing chamber at a lower end of the ice maker opposite to positions where the mounting brackets are formed.
With the fastening structure for the ice maker of the refrigerator according to the present invention constructed as above, there are advantages in that the ice maker can be easily fastened to the freezing chamber and a more accurately fastened state of the ice maker is established.